1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting apparatus. Particularly, it relates to a light-emitting apparatus which can emit white light as a whole by using a group III nitride compound semiconductor light-emitting device and a fluorescent material in combination.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Applications No. Hei. 11-249350 and 11-359920, which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting apparatus which can emit white light by using a blue light-emitting diode and a fluorescent material of photoluminescence in combination has been disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 10-242513. In the light-emitting apparatus described in 10-242513, an yttrium-aluminum-garnet fluorescent material activated by cerium (Ce) to absorb light emitted from the blue light-emitting diode and emit yellow light is used as the fluorescent material so that the blue light emitted from the light-emitting diode and the yellow light emitted from the fluorescent material are mixed together to thereby generate white light.